Warriors: Shadows in the Moonlight
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: Windstar and Amberfur have dificulties in WindClan, ShadowClan has a spy in their camp that no one suspects. With half of WindClan demolished, they are at their lowest priorities, but what if there was one cat that could save them all? Please Review!
1. Taken Over

Part 1: Downfall

A single leaf floated gently towards the ground. The forest was still, like ice that had struck in a silent, but deadly storm. leaf-fall had arrived in the forest. But deep in the mashes, a single pale gray cat that looked like a shadow, stood in the water, ripples forming around her feet. She did not move or blink. Her amber eyes stared at the territory across the swamp. Her belly fur was soaked, but she barly felt it. Her musles were powerful and she was very lean, but not hungry. Her name was Shadowcloud.  
Shadowcloud and an attacking party all stood at the edge of the marsh, ready to invade WindClan's territory. She was of ShadowClan, her heart born of evil. Claw unsheathed unerwater, Shadowcloud gave the signle. Cats swept past her like a shadows, their eyes like amber and green lamps. Shadowcloud leapt towards the front of the seven cats, yowling her battle cry. In the dead of the night, they sailed like birds over the grasslands, not making a sound.

Suddenly the WindClan camp came into view. Shadowcloud dove through the entrance, knowing it would be easy enough to sleek into the dens of the WindClan cats and kill some in their sleep. That was what they were planning to do and then when war broke out, snatch the many kits they had. Shadowcloud thought this was to easy and laughed silently as she crept into the warriors' den with five other. the other two were going to invade the apprentices' den. Later own, Deathstar, the leader of ShadowClan, would come and make sure Windstar, the leader of WindClan, didn't get out of his den.

Shadowcloud appraoched a sleeping female warrior, her scent masked by the smell of water and mud. Each cat came towards the females, there were only five. With a deadly silence, each cat in turn lowered their heads, their jaws open. Then Shadowcloud bit down, hard. The cats gave a starled gasp and then lay still. Around them, others began to arise to find five of their warriors dead, blood spilling around them. A screech of fury silce through the silent night. That was when the battle broke out. Shadowcloud snapped at the four remainin warriors and darted out of the warriors' den and straight towards the nursery. She glanced at the apprentices' den. Nothing was moving except two black shapes. All of the apprentices were dead.

Every female in WindClan was going to die. This was WindClan's downfall, they could no longer be a Clan as all of the males died, no one to have a mate as. Shadowcloud whisked into the nursery, finding only one queen with eight kits. She gave this one a warning. The claws raked across the queen's brown face. Statled, she bolted up, her claws slicing Shadowcloud's chest. Shadowcloud hissed and leapt at the queen. The eight queen's kits squealed in fear and scutled away, their eyes barly open.

Shadowcloud takled the queen, killing her with a swift bite to the neck. She then snatched up two kits and raced off back to camp. The warriors of WindClan were battling like mad in the Warriors' den, the thick brambles were being broken. Deathstar was already holding back te Clan leader, slamming im into te wall everytime he tried to escape. ShadowClan would rule the forest at long last!

When Shadowcloud reached her camp, she sat the kits in their nursery and then signled Dawnflower to come with her. They were going to get the remaining six kits. With Blacktail's help, he was fighting in the warriors' den for the moment though. When they got back to the WindClan camp, the warriors' den was shredded to pieces and the cats were fighting out in the open. "Blacktail!" yowled Shadowcloud, her voice like a soothing bell.

A black cat broke away from a male cat that he had ganged up on and was tearing to pieces, the whiote cat ha become a bloody mess! Blacktail bounded over, glancing at Dawnflower. All three cats darted into the nursery only to find Windstar snarling at them. Deathstar was in the den, blooding heavliy. Shadowcloud's paw struck out, along with two others. Togeather, the three cats ran the leader towards the edge of the nursery. It was Blacktail who rammed him, demolishing the side of the nursery and flinging the WindClan leader out of it. Spinning around, Shadowcloud snatched two more kits, the the others did the same.

Deathstar limped out of the leader's den, his eyes flashing. But they lightened as he saw Shadowcloud, Blacktail, and Dawnflower carrying the other six kits. Shadowcloud was deputy of ShadowClan and he knew she would be the best leader ShadowClan ever saw. She was like him, but smarter and faster and even stronger. She lead every attacking party, stole kits from every Clan, but TunderClan. Deathstar knew why to, she had come from ThunderCLan, but she never hesitated to attack them, but didn't steal from them. Of course she was his daughter and also the daughter of Lightstar, the ThunderClan leader. She was pale gray like Shadowcloud, but Shadowcloud had his amber eyes, not her mother's green ones.

Shadowcloud stole food from ThunderClan too, and even killed their warriors, but never before had she harmed a hair on Lightstar's pelt. Brought up the way she had been, Shadowcloud knew only to kill and to love to hear the cries of pain. Deathstar didn't know why the she-cat cat, leader of ThunderClan, had broken the warrior code and liked him. He liked her back, but wasn't afraid to kill her if he had to. Shadowcloud's faith to him had never falter either. Even she would kill her if she was ordered to. She believed that StarClan made the warrior code for a good cause, but she killed still.

Leaping over the torn entrance, Sadowcloud raced across the wind blown territory and back through the marshes, her paws sinking into mud and water. The two kits she had were cover in muddy water and mewed loudly, they were very unhappy.

WindClan

Back in the nursery, a single kit hid in the torn brambles, she watched the fight rage on before her eyes. She was older than the other eight kits had was almost ready to leave the nursery. She was covered in a thick blanket of bramble, her fur was rich brown, almost amber. The dried bramble hid her well. When her denmates were srolen, she watched in terror. Her leader was tossed through the nursery like a rag doll. She covered her mouth with her paw as she gasped quietly. Then the three cats left, carring the six kits.

With her eyes streached wide with terror, she tentivly stepped out o her hiding place, the only female cat in WindClan to survive. She peered at her leader, his cover dripped with blood. A trickle of it came from his mouth. The kit poked her leader with a paw and saw that he wasn't moving. She flipped him over onto his belly and saw a thorn sticking in him like a sword. The kit wailed with terror, death was taking her like a claw out of hell. She wailed as tears formed around her eyes.

Windstar was dead! Her father was dead! Then she swore an oath, saying it aloud, she spoke before StarClan, "I Amberkit, swear that I will kill the black cat that has killed my father. I will avenage him in the best way I can, even if I die trying. I swear that Blacktail will die whether it will be me who kills him, or someone else, he will not live. Whether I am a warrior, kit, apprentice, or elder he will die." she swore, Amberkit knew that she would be sure that Blacktail would be killed.

ShadowClan

Shadowcloud smiled at the helpless kits in front of her. Here were eight more warriors for ShadowClan. They would have the most warrior's in all of the Clans! They already had nine, plus three apprentices, and now eight kits! That meant they would have twnety warriors! She knew how all twenty warriors would be fed. They would steal food from each Clan, turn WindClan into slaves for them! And now was the perect time to gather as much prey as possible because leaf-bare was coming. Shadowcloud decided to share her thoughts with Deathstar, noting knowing that she had killed the WindClan leader.

"Oh Deathstar!" she called, padding into his den. Deathstar looked up from a mouse he was eating. "I have a plan, a good one that we can live off of even with all of these mouths to feed!" she annouced.

"Oh? And what is this plan you ave come up woth now?" he asked.

"I say we take WindClan and turn them into our slaves. They're helpless right now, they have not one female so they can't have kits now. If we take them into slavery, no one would starve because we'll feed them, but of course that is even more warriors for us!" her eyes sparkled as she though to this.

"But what if they turn on us while we sleep or if in battle?" asked Deathstar, his voice thick with thoughts and concern.

"Oh that will be easy. If they turn on us in battle, we threaten their kits and them. They can not attack us in the night because I found this Twoleg thing. If you close it, there is no way out unless anouther cat fromn the other sie opens it. It reeks of dog, but we can stick it outside of camp and put all of the cats in there. I think it's a cage, but it's very big and it will take every warrior we have to move it. It will be a job, but it will be worth it. I think we can give them at least three rabbits and watch them fight over. Don't you?"

Shadowcloud mewed, her eyes growing wider with her thought swerling in her head.  
"I must say that is a very good plan. I think we can manage to move the cage. Then we can send all of our warriors over to WindClan territory. If anyone refuses to come, then I will have them either beaten into obidiance, or killed." Deathstar growled cheerfully. "In fact we'll go tonight."

WindClan

At the WindClan camp, every cat was mourning for their lost leader and the lost queens. No one had expected to be attacked in the dead of the night because it had been so peaciful latly, but maybe ShadowClan had not ever wanted it to be calm. They sat, gathered around their lost loved ones, knowing their CLan would soon be swept out of exsistance. They all knew Shadowcloud had planned this because she came up with every plan. Their deputy was dead and there was nothing they could do. Amberkit hadn't shown herself yet because she was still frighten and death was still raking her heart.

She knew that a cat could die of fright as easliy as a cat could die of Greencough. Greencough was a deadly desease that came in new-leaf. Amberkit silently mourned for her losses, but her heart was not full of sorrow, but of great anger and a death-killing feeling.

Suddenly a loud yowl came from the thorn entrance. She turned her head fromt he shadows. ShadowClan had returned! But this time all nine warriors were there! Only six warriors remained in WindClan.

"Everyone, if you come without a fight, we will not harm this kit or your yourselves!" snarled Shadowcloud, holding up a white kit for everyone to see.

Mnay cats growled, but approached them, dragging their dead. One brave cat, Windcloud, stepped forward. "Would you allow us to bury our dead first?" he asked.

Shadowcloud nodded. The cats all dragged their lost loved ones to the graveyard, Shadowcloud ollowing them. Amberkit crouched in the shadows, spotting Blacktail. Anger leapt into her heart, but she did not move from her spot. She knew that she was about to become an outcats, a cat that learne to survive on their own.

When the cats came back, their paws were covered in dirt, but they followed ShadowClsn to their camps, going off into slavery.


	2. ThunderClan

One Year Later

Amberkit was now known as Amberfur. She was one of the most pwerful cats in the forest and had eyes like a hawk. She watched with regret as WindClan serveded ShadowClan, sickness was gathering wit them. Greencough was coming. Amberfur knew that she could have died in leaf-bare if it hadn't been for RiverClan and ThunderClan. Bother Clans knew about WindClan's absence because of the Gatherings. Amberfur had watched from a distance and relized that Deathfoot had acted just as bewildred as any other cat. That was when Amberfur had entered ThunderClan's territory. The WindClan scent had hung to her fur like glue, never to leave her.

At first she had been attcked by a patrol and almost taken prisioner. But she would not let that happen. She was only a kit then and fought for her life. Normaly no cat would attack a kit, but she looked like an apprentice then. Amberfur remembered it like yesterday. . .

Eleven Moths Ago

Amberpaw leapt over the WindClan and ThunderClan broder. She had been hunting after the Gathering had ended, knowing that she would need strength in order to do what she was about to do. Right as her paws touched ThunderClan territory, did an apprentice come shooting out of the bushes, slamming into her. She guessed they did not know she was of WIndclan because she had disgused herself as a ShadowClan apprentice.

Amberpaw snarled, she was stronger than most apprentices. She easliy through the brown cat off and slung him into the bushes. Fury lashed at her heart and soul as she saw a black cat appear. The image of Blacktail killing her leader flashed through her mind. Without thinking, she leapt, hissing. Her claws caught the warrior on the shoulders and she sunk her teet in. The black warrior put his hind paws on her belly and flung her off.

"Get out of here ShadowClan!" snarled the black cat. Amberfur felt deep cuts in her belly fur. Blood dripped from them and pain made her eyes glaze over. Again her leader's body flashed through her mind. Again death clawed at her heart, but she still fought on the inside. On earth, she lay on the ground, her eyes glazed and she wasn't moving.  
The black warrior quickly went towards her, afraid that he had killed the apprentice. ThunderClan were not murderers like ShadowClan.

Amberpaw struggled with deat and it slunk away, beaten for the fifteenth time in one month. She shot up, her claws scoring the black warrior's face. He screamed in pain and pinned her down, snarling. Amberpaw wasn't about to run off and give in. "You're now our knew prisinor!" snarled the black cat, his breath reeked with mouse.

"I am no prisinor to any Clan! I am here to talk to Lightstar only! If you disagree then may StarClan send death to you!" snarled Amberpaw. Unlike any cat on in the Clans, she was the closest to StarClan. She spoke to them often, hoping that her path would unfold. They sometimes gave her what she needed, like food. Sometimes she starved. Like now the forest was covered in a blanket of snow and she had found a rabbit muc to big for her to finish. She had buried it in the snow near her new home and camp.

The black warrior looked terrified and leapt off of her. "What? Are you a medicine cat or apprentice?" he wailed startled. At that moment the apprentice appeared once more, this time he had a beautiful pale gray cat with him.

"Lightstar!" Amberpaw mewed, dipping her head in respect. She was still a Clan cat eeven if she had no Clan, her Clan was still suffering.

"ShadowClan! What has brought you her, apprentice?" hissed Lightstar, her green eyes flashing.

"I have to tell you something that can not be discussed in the open. Espcealiy this close to the ShadowClam border!" AMberpaw looked at the ShadowCLan border, her eyes streaching wide with fear.

Lightstar must have noticed this because she asked, "Are you a rogue apprentice?"  
"Something in that sort, but I, unlike others, follow in the paw steps that StarClan have given me. Right now they have told me to tell you this. But I would like it if we went into your den or somthing, that way I can not be heard. Do not worry, I am no threat to you if you are close with StarClan." Amberpaw said, knowing she sounded much older than she really was.

Lightstar nodded and flicked her tail, signling that she should follow. The other two had not spoken, but continued on their patrol. Amberpaw raced after Lightstar who was a good deal ahead of her. StarClan gave her strength to run as fast as the leader and she soon caught up. Before Amberpaw knew it, they were at ThunderClan's camp. She slipped inside, looking around. Amberpaw met one cat's gaze, he was just an apprentice who was waiting for the patrol to return. She looked away, entering Lightstar's den. She knew other warriors were staring at their leader's den in wonder.

Amberpaw was not used to being around this many cats and in uneved her. She had spent a life with StarClan for the last month and it had been a hard one. She had had to teach herself how to hunt and fight. "Okay," started Amberpaw. "I wanted to talk to you about WindClan."

Lightstar nodded, not speaking, but her eyes betrayed her. Amberpaw saw the leader's look of suspicion. "First off, I am not who or what you think I am. I am not a ShadowClan cat, but I couldn't let any other cat know that. They'd ask questions that I can't trust them with. I would be pleased if you share this with your warriors only, do not tell the apprentices. I have never been an apprentice myself, but I know they' blab it out to ShadowClan and I would either be killed or hunted down just as they were.

"I am of WindClan, the only female to survive. Windstar is dead, along with every female. Only the males were left. WindClan was doomed to a life of distruction. They stole our kits, my brothers and sisters. Then they took they remaining males and put them into slavery. Every now and then I see them catching rabbits. I long to speak with them, but there is always a ShadowClan warrior with them. I have to svae my Clan, there are only six left, but with them, we could create anouther WindClan." Amberpaw paused, letting Lightstar say anything she wanted.

"How did they kill all of the females and take all of the kits, but not you?" asked Lightstar.

"I hid under some braken and fur blended in with it so I was hard to see. They attacked us in the dead of the night a month ago, targeting the five females in the warriors' den and killing them first. After they had killed them, one came to the nursery where I was. My mother was protecting me firecly. I was the oldest of the kits. She had her second litter very quickly is what I am told, but I did not ever think Dawnfoot was my mother.

"Anyway, the one cat attacked my mother and that is when I hid. She killed her easliy, not even getting scratched. She took two of the kits and came back with two others. This time though, Windstar was in there with us, prepared to give his life for us. He told me to keep hidden so I did. There was no where he could hide the others so he protected them with his life as I said. Well a black cat rammed into him, slinging him out of the nursery. They then stole the kits and I crept out when they had gone. I went over to Windstar but he wasn't moving. I had never seen death before and saw a trickjle of b-blood on his mouth. I-I t-turned him over and I s-saw a t-thorn s-sticking in h-him!" Amberpaw's voice had become choked with sorrow and her voice had also rose, almost to a shriek.

Lightstar looked shocked and grief clouded her eyes. "Windstar was one of my best friens, it saddens me that he died. I am sorry that you had to be there when this happened. I also want to thank you for telling me this. If you like, you are welcome to stay here for a while." Lightstar offered. Amberpaw excepted her invitation, planning to tell RiverClan when the next Gathering is near.

ShadowClan

"Get moving you lump of mouse-dung!" snarled Shadowcloud, lashing out at one of the slaves. He stumbled and quickly regained his footing and dragged the limb onward. Shadowcloud knew these WindClan cats were dying, but what did she care if they died? After all they were her slaves!

"I-If you k-keep tr-treating us like this, we will all s-surly die, S-Shadowcloud!" the WindClan cat gasped, a trickle of blood running down his mouth from where his gum was cut open. He stumbled on his weak, cut up legs, his eyes not bright like they had once been a year ago, but dull.

Shadowcloud knew tyhat this cat was some what smart for a WindClan cat, but she did not show it, instead she smirked. "I do care if you die, but this will not kill you! You may die today against the battle with ThunderClan, but don't worry, I won't miss you!" she laughed harshly before smacking the black-and- white cat in the face.

WindClan

Amberfur padded into ThunderClan's camp. She was staying here for a few weeks to see if she was tough enough to battle Lightstar yet. She had trained for many moons, but Lightstar remained the most powerful cat in te forest.

Amberfur carried a huge rabbit in her jaws, a WindClan rabbit. Most ThunderClan cats do not get such a wonderful meal and it was acustom for her to bring Lightstar and the elders a rabbit if she ever wanted to stay. Amberfur had two other rabbits back in some brush because she was unable to carry anymore than one. The last rabbit was for the medicine cats who had given her treatment more then once.

Amberfur approached Lightstar's den, the rabbit draging between her paws. She leapt up onto the ridge and and continued to walk along the path until she came to a small cave. Ducking, she darted under the over hanging rocks and dropped the rabbit. Lightstar looked up from speaking with a black cat, Blacksmoke. Blacksmoke was the same cat that Amberfur had mistaken for an enemy when she was a lone apprentice as she called it. Now Amberfur was a lone warrior, in search of vengance. "Why Amberfur, are you wishing to stay here once more? For training, I am guessing?" Lightstar looked pleased, her eyes brimming with happiness.

"Yes Lightstar," answered Amberfur, dippiing her rich brown, almost amber colored head respectfully. She was now a beautiful cat that had shining amber eyes with pointed ears and her fur was waves of rich brown and amber. There was no way Dawnfoot had been her mother . . .no way . . . "I have brought you a rabbit, the elders and Sunfoot and Tigerfang's are outside the camp in some brush. I will go get them if you'll allow me." Amberfur dipped her head once more.

"Oh no, I'll get one of the apprentices to get it, besides the elders are hungry and it's an apprentice's job to feed them. Go and find Lightpaw and tell her. She'll have Bramblepaw with her, they are brother and sister. Newly made apprentices too." Lightstar smiled before continuing, Blacksmoke looking at Amberfur with surprise. The last time he had seen her, she had just been a puny apprentice. She was beautiful now! "They should be out at the apprentices' den."

Amberfur dipped her head and back ed out of the den, glancing st Blacksmoke. He had changed too. He was much stronger and wiser than he had been a year ago. Amberfur shook her head as she left Lightstar's den, why was she so interested in him? She didn't klike him, he looked like her leader's murderer! Turning around with her tail twiching, Amberfur started off towards the apprentices' den.

Sure enough Bramblepaw and Lightpaw were dozing in the sun, their eyes half closed. Amberfur didn't want to wake them, but she extented her paw and shook them slightly. Bramblepaw shot up like a cannon while Lightpaw lifted her head drowsliy and slow.

"What?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Lightstar wants you to go take the two rabbits from the brush next to Sunningrocks to the elders and medicine cats. Tey are hidden very well so it might take some time to fin them, but don't worry it wont be to hard. And if you do manage to find them in the next thirty mintues, I'm sure Lightstar will share it with you." Amberfur encouraged. After vtwo or three months, she had learned to make her food tricky to find, but that might encourage the two apprentices. Both of them bolted for the camp entrace, their eyes shining.

Amberfur smiled and bounded up towards Lightstar's den. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks, she heard Lightstar talking quietly with Blacksmoke. She was whispering so quietly that Amberfur could barly hear her, but she could. Amberfur was at least five feet away from the den so she couldn't be scented or seen.

"ShadowClan is going to attack today, but I don't think we should tell the others. Deathstar spoke with me. He says he knows we are welcoming a WindClan cat into our camp. He doesn't know if it's male or female, but he believes one of the males escaped. No female should have survived because they were the targeted ones. He told me everything, about them being taken captive and put into slavery, about how he had discovered that Windstar was dead an everything that Amberfur told us. He also told us that if we did not give him the WinClan cat, that he would kill every single one of us. I need to know what you think we shouldo." Lightstar said, her voice grave.

Amberfur was not about to hear the answer, she swiftly walked up the rest of the curving ridge and entered the den right as Blacksmoke said, "I think we should-" he looked at Amberur and changed his voice and the topic at top speed. "I think we should order more partols Lightsar, RiverClan has kept an eye on Sunningrocks for many years now."  
Amberfur ispalyed no trace of the things she had just heard as shock. Instead she tried to make herself look happy and ready to train with Lihtstar. "I told the apprentices that you would share some of your rabbit with them if they came back in the next thiry minutes. They seemed quite happy about it, seemed to think WIndClan rabbits were better than ThunderClan ones." she laughed, her eyes not giving away anything. Lightstar laughed with her.

"You know just as well as I do, that I favor WindClan caught rabbits." she laughed, glancing at Blacksmoke, his eyes were wide once more and looking at Amberfur. Lightstar wondered if he was surprised at how much Ambertail had changed. She only trained with Amberfur when they were out of camp, never letting the oter cats see her. If anything got out, the apprentices would probably blab everything out at the Gathering, she had only told her warriors. Still, not one of them had seen Amberfur since she had been just an apprentice.


	3. Return From the Dead

Amberfur laughed with her friend, glancing at the half eaten rabbit. "Oh of course I'll share!" Lightstar laughed some more and then fell silent. The silence that followed was akward because Blacksmoke kept looking at her. Finally Lightstar broke it, "Blacksmoke if you will please take this to the apprentices' den, I'm sure Bramblepaw and Lightpaw will find it. In the meantime, Amberfur," Lightstar turned to her. "I want you to come out of the camp so we can train, then you might be able to-" Lightstar was cut off by a loud yowl.

Amberfur, Blacksmoke, and Lightstar rushed out of the den to see Bramblepaw and Lightpaw charging into the camp, their ears bloody and their sholders slashed at, "ShadowClan is attacking! They're trying to get to the camp!" yowled Lightpaw, her voice choked with pain as she limped hurridliy towards the warriors' den. Bramblepaw was coming their way.

There was no need to tell the Clan again. Everyone was out of their dens, hissing and fluffed up with rage and fear. The two apprentices had gone to the medicine cats' den. (Okay I have a feeling I put the medicine cats names in here somewhere but I can't find them, changing them-srry!) Yellowfoot(I loved Yellowfang!) came out of her den, followed by Herbtail. They quickly rushed towards the two apprentices and began to examine their wounds.  
Meanwhile Amberfur rushed to the camp entrance, posed in front of it. Many cats followed her and all at once, a black cat soared through the entrance, followed by a pale gray cat and many more. . .

Amberfur hissed, rage and fury buliding up in her bones and blood. It like she had liqiud fire running through her vein as she launched herself at the black cat, Blacktail, her enemy until death. Amberfur's claws cat the cat's chest and ripped through his fur as she flew over him. (Ouch!) Amberfur felt Blacktail smack her across her belly with a yowl of rage. Amberfur's eyes blazed and with WindClan's swiftness, she whirled around in mid-air and landed on her feet. She then struck out, her aim was true. It struck Blacktail in the eye, blinding him in his left eye. Blacktail whimpered in pain and shook his head every which way, blood streaming out of it.  
Amberfur growled and lunged for the death bite, but a black cat cut her off. She opened her eyes and saw Deathstar pinning her down. He hissed at her, his breath stinking off long dead mouse. Did ShadowClan always eat crowfood? Amberfur twisted around, snarling. She felt Deathstar's hot breath on her neck, theet were about to close around her throat, the claws of death reaching for her once more. Amberfur's eyes snapped open, her fur rose on her back, still pressed against the ground. Someone whispered in her ear, Do not worry, for I am here and back. After a year, I have returned to you my daughter, do not fear Deathstar, he is not your enemy, you are your own enemy, fighting death at every turn because of a loss you had when you were so young, but WindClan will thrive once more. One day we will rule over ShadowClan like we once had, we will always be strong. Amberfur, you must fight back, do not struggle, fight. Claw him, bring him the pain he has brought your fellow Clanmates, I am here. Do not worry Amberfur, for I am here. And coming closer to life once more. Fight . . . .do not give in . . . . fight. Don't be afraid to kil . . . The voice vanishe and a new anger and strength rose with Amberfur. Streaching out her hind legs, she raked her unusally long claws through Deathstar's belly fur and causing him to bleed greatly. His blood ripped onto

Amberfur's amber-like coat, but the red was barly visible with her odd colored fur.

Amberfur slung Deathstar off of her, only to be met by Blacktail. She was ganged up on and was being rippede apart by two cats, then three and four. She screamed in pain and agnoy. Finally sshe found words, "Windstar where are you? Help!" she wailed.

Deathstar ordered the others to stop from killing her and grinned. "It looks like we found our WindClan cat." he smiled, aiming a blow at her head that would klnock her out, but before he could do anything, every single WindClan cat leapt at the four warriors, killing two of them and four of the warriors leapt at Deathstar. Amberfur and her fellow WindClan warrior leapt at Blacktail, he was cowaring now, not trying to kill Amberfur. The fellow warrior named Brushfoot held Blacktail down while Amberfur snarled,

"You killed my leader and I swore that I would kill you in turn, and now here's my chance!" she yowled, raising her claws. Her paws and claws fell across Blacktail's throat, scoring the juglar and blood spirted out. Amberfur and Brushfoot stepped away and watched the enemy watrrior convule and then die. Amberfur grinned at her victory and turned to look at Deathstar. He too was laying limply on the dust, his eyes wide and blood smeared his coat, almost making him unrecginizable. (Eww!)  
ShadowClan

Shadowcloud ought for her life as she battled with one of ThunderClan's strongest warriors, Blacksmoke. Her pelt was smeared with blood, while his was barly touched. Suddenly she heard a ripple of shock spread through the crowd. Both cats stopped fighting to see what had happened. Two cats lay nearby, both of them were coated in blood and one was almost unrecginizable. But Shadowcloud knew who it was and gasped with grief. It was Deathstar! His body was nothing but red and fur, some cat or cats had murdered him brutally! Then she spied many WindClan cats that were bloody, but the blood was not their own. She snarled, they had turned against her and killed her leader! Now they would all perish! With her father dead, there was nothimg there to stop her from killing them.  
WindClan

Amberfur was looking at the two bodies in front of her when she felt a paw tap her on the shoulder. Amberfur whirled around with such swiftness, she looked like a dark brown cloud of dust. What she saw made her stumble with surprise. Windstar stood in front of her, his black-and-white fur was sliky and unstained by blood. His eyes glowed amber and they were soft with love. "Windstar . . ." she whispered in awe.

"Hello, my daughter. I told you niether of them are your enemy. You were and you have beaten yourself in battle. I promised I would come and here I am." Windstar's voice was smooth like it always had been. "Now we must get back to camp, WindClan will grow strong again, our family is back, even the stolen kits. They knew they were not of ShadowClan and joined us. They may have been raised in ShadowCLan as ShadowClan warriors, but they still carried WIndClan's scent." Windstar looked over at six cats, four females and two males. Two of the females had round bellies. "They will be half-and-half kitten's but we do not care, no one will arm thise kits. They are the beggining of a new WindCLan, a bigger WindClan." Windstar whispered softly. (How is that Swiftfoot? You said they were stronger and a bigger Clan, well they are turing into it, slowly, but surly.)

Amberfur nodded and watched as the ShadowClan cats swarmed around them, rushing out of the camp entrance, their eyes wide with terror. Both their leader and going-to-be-deputy-after-Deathstar-died were dead. A pale gray she-cat rushed past them, her actions were full of fury. Amberfur didn't seem to notice any of them, they all were nothing but blurs in her vision, she only had eyes for her leader. He was alive!

Amberfur finally rushed forward. "Why have you not come back to me sooner?" she wailed.

Windstar answered camly, "It takes along time for StarClan to heal a wound like mine."

"Yes but we buried you!" yowled a WindClan warrior.

"I came back." answered Windstar calm as ever. "But now we must leave, we must rebulid our camp." Windstar comanded, turning around.

Amberfur felt joy leap into her heart as she followed her father. A little ways off, Blacksmoke felt depressed. He had liked Amberfur and now she was leaving him forever.

He wanted to wail his sadness to the worl, but he kept it containe within him.

Lightstar glanced at her deputy and sighed. She knew he had liked Amberfur, but did Amberfur like im back? Was this the right choice to make. Yes. answered a voice in her head. Lightstar realized it was her own dead mates vocie, not Deathstar, but Iceclaw. Iceclaw had died many moons ago in battle with ShadowClan, and grief still clung to Lightstar. She had never really loved Deathstar or her daughter, they were the ones who had killed Iceclaw . . .

Lightstar approached Blackstar, "You may go with them if Windstar agrees." she sighed.

Blacksmoke felt hope leap into him, but he was suddenly filled with worry. "But what about you and the Clan, you need a deputy." Blacksmoke, siad his voice showed no happiness in it.

"I've already picked another one, they aren't easy to pick sometimes, but now they are. He is a brave and smart warrior, he will do well as deputy. Now go ask if you can stay with them before they leave." Lightstar said gentely, her gaze turning to Windstar.  
Blacksmoke nodded and bounded over to Windstar.

Amberfur watched the black cat with curiousity, why was he speaking to Windstar? Suddenly she noticed joy dancing in Blacksmoke's eyes as he loped over, his amber eyes glowing. "Why are you following us, Blacksmoke?" asked Amberfur as she noticed the cat trailing behind them.

Blacksmoke lookede her way, "Lightstar says I can join your CLan if it was okay with Windstar." he answered.

"Why?" asked Amberfur.

Blacksmoke didn't feel like giving away is secret so e answered, "You nedd warriors and don't try to hide it. I know what ShadowClan is like, they're awful."

A WindClan cat spun around, his fur bristling. His name was Rabbitfur. "How do you know what ShadowClan is like, you didn't stay with them for a whole year!"

"Your right I didn't, I stayed for three. I am not a ThunerClan cat, but half. They battled fiercly to keep me, but in the end ShadowClan won. I was taken thjere and trained as an apprentice, a warrior, and now I am a deputy for this Clan. I betrayed them." Blacksmooke looked away, his face flashing with sorrow and pain.  
Amberfur went over two him and rubbed against his shoulder, trying to cheer him up. "Don't think about that. I didn't even know who my mother was and still don't. Think about living in WindClan." Amberfur mewed, her voice smooth and reasuring.

Blacksmoke looked down at her. "How could you not know your own mother?" he asked, puzzled.

"Because I was put in the nursery when I was so young, I can't even remember it. Windstar told me, he told me he was my father too. But he refused to say who my mother was. He said he'd tell me when I'm older. And so I waited and am still waiting." responded Amberfur, her eyes downcast.  
Blacksmoke didn't say anything, but licked her ear. He knew it wouldn't help much, but there was nothing else he could do. Amberfur continued to walk, her tail dragging. Rabbitfur came towards her. "I know who your mother is, Amberfur. I think it is time you knew, because we were good friends, she was friends with the whole Clan to. I won't tell you here, but I can take you to her next week." Rabbitfur purred.

Amberfur's eyes widened with disbelief, "Really?" she asked, her voice soft with surprise.

Rabbitfur nodded. Blacksmoke scuffled his paws in the dirt beside her. He didn't like Rabbitfur that much. Amberfur's tail stood straiht up, her eyes lit, and she purred very loudly. Amberfur padded on tjrough ThunderCLan's territory, her movments displaying her comtempt. (Joy for those who do not know.) Blacksmoke glanced at Amberfur and he suddenly felt his tail intwin with hers. Amberfur looked at him, her purr growing louder.


	4. Return of WindClan

Windstar strood into the camp, his eyes scanning everything. The camp had been overrun by vines and weeds. The dens were barly visible under all of the coverage. Windstar's own den was surrounde by many thorns and weeds. Piles of dirt lay in the camp, one was dipping inward, making a bowl-like shape. This camp was perect!-almost. The center of it needed to be cleared, but the thick bushes of thorns and weeds were perfect for protection. WindClan would be strong once more! They would rise to the hieght in glory, they would be stronger than last time, and bigger!

Windstar's claws raked across the weeds in the center of camp. He dug at their roots, pulling up many at one time. The other ten cats worked along side of him. The newer ones, the ones that used to be kits, were shredding up weeds to. The queens that were close to having their kits were asleep in the nursery. Windstar had seen that it was the first to be fixed up. He panted slightly in a cat-like manner as he tore through the stubborn weeds.

Blacksmoke was turning out to be a great help. He worked with Amberfur, both of them tearing up more than twenty weeds a dig. The others were doing just as well, but not Windstar. He had had his strength zapped from him when he returned to earth, His eyes were still hurting because of the sun's rays. It had been so long since he had seen the sun, the true sun . . .

Windstar finally grew weary after thirty minutes of working. He could barly move one claw and stumbled sevral times as he went towards his still weed surrounded den. Amberfur and a black-and-gray cat, Russeteye, came to help him. Both had worry in their eyes as they looked at their leader. Windstar realized that they both realized that his long journey had taken a toll on him. "You shouldn't be out here . . ." came a very distant voice.

All three WindClan cats turned their heads. A beautiful silver cat stood in front of them, but Windstar didn't all for her looks. "And I thought you were all dead!" hissed the RiverClan cat.

Windstar felt his fur rise, every once of strength left in him gathered up into one powerful attack. He was about to spring at the intruder as nine other cat's appeared behind her. He felt fear make his chest fur rise, but he knew that his Clan was at risk of death once more. "Why are you here?" he snarled.

"We simply want hunt your rabbits. I must say the ones we caught were very good, don't you think Windstar?" she purred, her voice full of false joy.

"I bet you didn't catch any of them!" snarled Rabbitfur.

"Yeah, you may have found fur floatin in the air. That might explain why you are so thin!" snarled a white cat, Sharpclaw.

"You have no room to talk, WindClan!" snarled the silver cat.

"Who are you?" came one of the females' voices.

"Why you puny WindClan cat, I am Heartstar, leader of RiverClan!" yowled the silver cat.

"More like Heartless Jerk . . ." muddered Windstar and then leapt at the intruder. His claws tore of huge clumps of fur out and dug his claws into the flesh. He yowled and hissed at her, her eyes wide with shock but they quickly turned to anger, narrowed. Then as if on cue, the whole camp burst into caos.

Heartstar lunged for Windstar's throat, but he jerkede back, his hind paws scoring the deranged leader's belly. (There is no offense in here for RiverClan!)

Windstar smacked the leader across the face, his claws leaving deep marks. She yowled in rage and raced off. (Windstar still rocks! This is Windstar himself speaking.) Nearby, Blacksmoke, Rabbitfur, Amberfur, Sharpclaw, Mudtail, Russeteye, and Weedeye were fighting off the remaining warriors. This battle was only to easy. The four new ones, Gorsetail, Cloudfoot, Baditfur, and Silvereye were snarling and hissing, gaurding the den. Windstar knew they were a strong Clan again. Heartstar snarled and ran, her fur turning red.

Windstar calterwauled in triumpt and watched as the rest fled. Then he became quite sierious, "We must hunt, our camp is not yet finished, but we are not done so let us begin to rebulid and survive!" he yowled and darted out of camp. His strength had suddenly come back to him when he had attacked Heartstar, now he was ready to help his Clan once more.

Windstar darted through the weeds, scenting the air ever so swiftly. He smelled rabbit. Smiling, he headed for it's scent. It grew closer and stronger. He leapt sudenly, his paws silent, so used to walking like a StarClan cat. His eyes still held a silver shimmer in them. Suddenly a loud squeal came, Windstar hissed and killed the rabbit swiftly. Smiling once more, he picked up his prey and through it into some bursh. Then he changed his mind. He snatched it back up and headed back to camp.

He enetered camp in long, strideful bounds. He dropped the rabbit and yowled, seeing that no one had left camp but him, "I need a new deputy, I need a new Medicine Cat, and I need a hunting patrol and a sun-high patrol. Who volenteers?" Windstar looked around.

"I shall take a sun-high patrol!" yowled Rabbitfur.

"I will acompany him!" called Russeteye and Weedeye.

"I'll take a hunting patrol!" offered Amberfur.

"I'll go with her!" Blacksmoke mewed loudly.

"I will too." Sharpclaw said.

Windstar nodded, "Good, now get out of here, we have work to do on the camp with the remaining ones of us. Oh yes! Sharpclaw, you were training to become a Medicine Cat when Starfur died, am I right?" Windstar said, turning to face the cat.

Sharpclaw nodded. "I also had choosen an apprentice when we left. She was perfect, and now she is grown. I could tell from once she was born that she would be destined for a Medicine Cat. Silvereye, do you wish to become my apprentice?" Sharpclaw asked, turning to the beautiful silver cat.

Her green eyes twinkled happliy. "Yes I do!" she yowled happliy.

Windstar knew that Sharpclaw was only partly trained, but he had faith in StarClan, his MEdicine Cat would grow in knowledge. Windstar started for his den, his bones and muscles aching. He was just to old to recover in one year! But he had . . .

"And for the last thing, the deputy, I have choosen a trustworthy member of my Clan. I choose Silvereye as my new deputy." Windstar annouced.

The she-cat looked up in surprise but came forward and dipped her head to Windstar. Then she turned to face her Clan and spoke in a firm and convincing voice, "I will serve and help my Clan for as long as my paws rest upon this very ground that has belonged to WindClan for many generations!"

A corus of yowls of approval rippled through the Clan as they yowled and mewed Silvereye's name.

Windstar nodded to his new deputy and then leapt off the Highrock. Then Entering his den, he fell alsleep almost at once. And in that time, he dreamed:

"Windstar, you must travel to the Moonstone! Danger is still here! Shadows are waiting for you in the moonlight! Go to the Moonstone, you will be safe! Sharpclaw is to go with you! Go to the Moonstone the shadows draw closer. The  
next Gathering, take many warriors!" came a haunting voice.

Windstar looked around, he noticed a silver cat. "Angelfur! Oh Angelfur, why are you here?" he yowled, sadness washing over him in waves.

"Do not worry about me, Windstar. Worry about your daughter. A traitor is in your Clan! I must go, but remember go the the Moonstone! Take Amberfur and Sharpclaw. Go to the Moonstone in a week! Danger lurks for Amberfur, bad danger. . . Life or Death . . . Windstar . . ." Angelfur's voice faded and Windstar suddenly jolted awake.

Windstar looked around him, he was in his den, not in that darkness with Angelfur anymore. Windstar wondered why his sister had appeared to him, and what did she mean? An enemy, a traitor, was it Blacksmoke? He decided he would keep an eye on the new WindClan cat, for who would know if the cat just turned on his daughter and killed her?

He stood up, noticing moonshine falling onto the slowly repairing camp. The time woul come when he would journey to the Moonstone, and discover who the traitor really was. . .

Escaping the conined space of his den, Windstar looked at his camp. He glanced towards the warriors' den and noticed a shape moving around in the den. He slowly, and quietly creapt towards the warriors' den, hoping that he woul blend in with the moonlight and the shadows. Paw by paw, step by step, he poked his head into te warriors' den. He saw that Blacksmoke was awake and heading straight towards his daughter, Amberfur.

Windstar's eyes narrowed with distrust but he backed out, his teeth bared. His daughter was safe for now, that he was sure of, there were to many warriors in the den for Amberfur to get killed without Blacksmoke dying too.

He padded back to his den but found himself unable to sleep. Windstar laid down outside his den and ever so slowly, a plan began to form in his mind. If we sleep in the day, and awake in the night, we can catch the prey in their sleep. It would be easy. Also I could keep an eye on my Clan easier, for the daytime bores sunlight, I can easy see in the warriors' den then. Also we will be ready for any attacks that might come late at night as ShadowClan had pulled a year ago. So be it, he agreed with himself, I shall awake the Clan tonight, right now.

Windstar picked hismelf up once more and climbed up on the Highrock. (I guess I can call it that) He let out a very loud, alarming yowl. It woke the whole Clan within half a second, startling most and making them leap out of their dens, their claws unsheathed and their fur fluffed up making them half their size.

It was Rabbitfur who noticed him up on the Highrock first, "What's the matter with you waking us up like that?" Rabbitfur hissed, his tail lashing out.

Windstar looked at the cat calmly, "I am changing the time we sleep and awake. Tonight we stay awake, and in the morning, we sleep until dusk."

Rabbitfur grumbled but then turned and began to speak with Gorsetail. Silvereyes faithfully supported his idea, putting sense into it. When the CLan finally excepted their new secdule, Windstar spoke up once more. "Amberfur and I will lead moonrise patrol, Gorsetail, Rabbitfur, and Blacksmoke will take the midnight patrol, and Mudtail, Cloudfoot, and Russeteye with take the dawn patrol. But this is for tommrow, for now I want Weedeye, Sillvereyes, Amberfur, Gorsetail, Mudtail, Rabbitfur, and I will go hunting. I do not expect an attack tonight, for every Clan knows that WindClan has returned!"

With that, Windstar leapt off of the Highrock and bolted out of camp, not feelin so old anymore. He saw the other cats following him, prepared to hunt for the night.


	5. Attacked with a Hidden Plot

Chapter Five: Attacked with a Hidden Plot

Windstar crouched low in the open territory, his eyes scanning for any sign of life that might not be in their burrows. He spotted a rabbit almost instantly. It was hopping calmly towards its burrow. Windstar tensed his muscles and felt the urge to pounce race through him. He crept forward, silent like the wind, and leapt straight at the rabbit, throwing it to its side. He bit down and killed it.

With that Windstar threw his kill in a pile of weeds and covered it so it would be hard to find, much less get untangled. He then looked behind him to see Amberfur and Rabbitfur along with Mudtail behind him, racing towards their leader. Windstar stopped and waited for them.

They caught up and before Windstar could ask why they had followed him in such a large group, Amberfur hissed, "We've scented ShadowClan at the heart of our territory!"

"What! Is it fresh?" Windstar asked.

"Very fresh, we got there seconds before they left." Rabbitfur answered.

Windstar was alarmed, "Could they really be back here, trying to do the same they did a year ago?"

"I don't think so, Windstar. I smelled Shadowcloud with them, I think they're trying to cross to RiverClan border!" Mudtail growled.

"Why would they do that?' Amberfur asked, clearly they hadn't discussed this.

"Because they want an ally, but they don't know that RiverClan just attacked us, it will give them a better chance of getting an ally! We have to stop them!" Windstar hissed.

"Right, but where are we supposed to find them? We didn't even dare track them. I'm not sure you've realized this, but they choose Shadowcloud as their new leader." Rabbitfur informed.

Windstar grumbled about ShadowClan breaking the warrior code before flicking his tail, ordering his patrol to follow him. The four cats swerved off to the stream and Windstar ordered Amberfur to lead them to where they had scented ShadowClan. She did.

Windstar sniffed the scent and found it fresh, very fresh, just as Rabbitfur had told him. He trailed the ShadowClan cats until he heard their quiet voices. He stopped his patrol. "Heartstar won't disagree with us, our spy says that RiverClan was just run off by WindClan hours before." Came Shadowcloud's hushed voice.

"Can we just kill all of WindClan this time? And then Thunderclan , they killed our leader, remember!" came Dawnflower's evil voice.

"Yes, great plan Dawnflower!" came Blacktail's voice.

Windstar nearly leapt at the cat, Blacktail. He was the cat who had destroyed the nursery, and causing him to be slammed into the thick long thorn that had killed him. He restrained himself and listened to the rest of the invaders conversation, "You know the plan! We will kill them when the time is right."

"But when is the time, Shadowstar?" Dawnflower asked, her voice begging.

So Shadowcloud has received her nine lives and new name? Windstar thought to himself. There was no way he could kill a cat with nine lives. He himself only had seven left.

"You'll just have to wait, now lets get going!" Shadowstar snapped.

They obeyed. Windstar followed along with his patrol, ready to attack within moment. He lashed his tail through the air, signaling to attack. Mudtail, Rabbitfur, Amberfur, and Windstar leapt at the cats, their claws extended and they were hissing with fury.

"Windstar!" came Shadowstar's sharp, evil voice. Windstar leapt, not at her, but at Blacktail.

"You cold-blooded murderer! You kill me and my Clan! Now you go to meet StarClan, whom you are not worthy of!

Blacktail's eyes darkened, "Windstar….pleasure!"

With that the black cat shoved Windstar away and leapt at him, biting into his shoulder. Windstar yowled with pain and raked his claws across Blacktail's face, and pulled away. He copied Blacktail and dove at the black cat while he was twisting around, dragging his face and blood came from the deep wound. His teeth dug into Blacktail's skin, leaving another wound. Just as Windstar was about to make another attack, someone rammed into him, pinning him to the earth. Windstar hissed, his yellow eyes burning into the dark amber eyes of Shadowstar. 

"Windstar! You are trying to stop our plans once more, you a problem that must be taken care of!" Shadowstar hissed in his face.

"No!" came a loud, but soft female voice. An amber colored cat came racing through the swaying heather and bowled into Shadowstar with such force that the ShadowClan leader was thrown three feet away.

"Silverfang! What are you doing here? I though you left?" Windstar gasped. The battle had stopped. The ShadowClan cats were all staring at Silverfang with such hatred that it was unreal.

"I came back, I've been living near Barley's Farm, somewhere around Highrock. I came down here because I heard fighting all the way across the moorlands. And what do I find, ShadowClan trespassing on my territory!" Silverfang hissed, directing her words at Shadowstar.

Amberfur came forward, "Who are you?" she asked, confused.

Silverfang turned around and looked curiously at Amberfur. "The question is, who are you?"

Windstar sat down and watched this. Rabbitfur came towards Silverfang and whispered something in her ear. "Oh right! Barley mention about telling someone that! Sorry, Windstar I have to go." Silverfang look sincere and left, going off to Barley's Barn.

"What did you tell her?" Windstar asked curiously, hissing at the ShadowClan cats. They quickly fled, but he noticed Shadowstar wasn't with them.

"Where did Shadowstar go?" he growled, looking around. Then, way off, he spotted a black cat slinking htrough their territory, crossing over to RiverClan territory.


	6. Some Secrets are Better Left Untold

Chapter Six: Some Secrets are Better Left Untold

As they entered camp, Windstar spotted Blacksmoke. The black cat looked at him full in the face. Distrust rose within Windstar's heart, but he didn't show it. He just nodded to Blacksmoke and then answered Amberfur, "It was no one that you needed to worry about, Amberur." he lied, trying to sound reasurring. The time was not right.

Amberfur looked somber but nodded and padded away. Windstar watched his daughter go with a hurt look in her eyes. She would unstand when he told her. It would be revealed within a week, if she were still alive. The warning still haunted him, and probably would until he could kill the traitor, whoever it was.

Windstar jumped onto the Highrock and summoned his Clan. "Cats of WindClan," he began, "I have called you here to tell you that ShadowClan has trespassed on our territory to reach RiverClan. We are all in danger, for we are surrounded on both sides. Our only ally is ThunderClan, but even they may not help us, but it is unlikely. We have gained their trust and help, even though we had attracted unwanted visitors to their camp. Now we must make a truce." Windstar spoke with such a convincing voice, that no ones gaze left his.

"I need three cats to go to ThunderClan territory with me to go complete the truce. If Lightstar does not reject us, we may not be killed. For indeed, ShadowClan does not wish to spare us, but kill us all. This time, we will have no choice. We need kits and apprentices more than anything."  
"I will only have patrols on RiverClan and ShadowClan borders, day and night. The rest of us will start to hunt to make of fresh-kill pile bigger for heathly cats. In five days I will be traveling to the Moonstone, my deputy, Silverheart is to take charge. Do what she says and we shall preveil in this fight for survival. Now let us all get some rest, dawn has come, no patrols tonight. We all need to sleep." he ordered and went to Sharpclaw, this was one thing that needed to be taken care of.  
"Sharpclaw," Winstar mewed, "as I have said, we are going to the Moonstone. Amberfur is going to accompany me. We are leaving in five days, so we need those travelling herbs ready."

Sharpclaw nodded and disappeared into her den, her apprentice, Silvereyes, following her. Windstar nodded good-night to them both and went to his den. As he entered it, he noticed a silver, white glowing cat sitting in his sleepin spot. "Angelfur!" he gasped.

"Windstar..." Angelfur's voice was distant and troubled.

"What's wrong?" Windstar asked.

"You must make the journey tommrow, the shadowds have gotten closer than we would ever have known. StarClan shall reveal more, we are waiting." Angelfur said these words in a quiet voice an then vanished.  
Windstar was at lost. He still didn't know what the shadows were, was it ShadowClan, or the traitor?  
Windstar settled down, making a mental note to tell Sharpclaw that they were leaving tommrow instead.

WindClan Amberfur was curious about who that loner had been, and why she was so speacil to Windstar. The thought quickly demolished as Blacksmoke appeared, carrying a small rabbit in his jaws. He dropped it at her feet and spoke, "I got us some food, Amberfur."

"Thanks, Blacksmoke." she purred, licking his ear, showing her thanks. Amberfur took a bite of the food, while Blacksmoke ate on the other end. The rabbit was eaten quickly between both cats and they felt that they were no longer hungry.

Blacksmoke looked up at Amberfur, licking the remains of rabbit from his whiskers. "What exactly happened on the patrol?"

Amberfur looked at him with dark eyes. "Shadowstar was talking to her patrol. Blacktail and Goldenflower were talking about killing us. I could tell Windstar wanted to attack when Blacktail asked why they couldn't just kill us right then. Shadowstar replied, 'When the time is right' or something like that."

"Then we attacked. I didn't see what Windstar or ohers did, but I fought with Shadowstar. She was visious, but I remember when she took all of my den mates away. I clawed at her and bit her, but she overpowered me. I was thrown away and she leapt at Windstar, ready to kill him. Then that was when Silverfang appeared." Amberfur spoke with a confused voice.

"Blacksmoke, do you know who Silverfang is?" Amberfur asked suddenly.

Blacksmoke looked at her and shook his head, but Amberfur saw the lie in his eyes. "Why won't you tell me?" Amberfur asked, her voice hardening,.

"She is a cat that no one speaks of because she has simply been forgotten. Although, Windstar and the rest of WindClan know perfectly who she is, Windstar has his reasons for not telling you." Blacksmoke explained.

Amberfur looked away, hurt. She didn't even look at Blacksmoke as she padded over to Rabbitfur. "Rabbitfur, I want you to tell me who Silverfang is!" she demanded.

Rabbitfur looked startled, but quickly recovered and said, "I will tell you when we go to see your mother. As a matter of fact, how about we go now, I'm sure she's there."

Amberfur forgot about Silverang and brightened up, "Now?"

"Yes now, Amberfur." Rabbitfur replied calmly.

Rabbitfur stood up and went towards the entrance of camp. Amberfur started to follow when the voice of Windstar stopped her dead in her tracks. "Amberfur, where are you going?"

Amberfur turned around and answered quickly, "Hunting, the fresh-kill pile is already low, see?" she flicked her tail to the pile of fresh kill and it was indeed low.

"Go hunting tomorrow night, we need to rest." Windstar ordered. Streaks of light were streaching across the sky behind the leader of WindClan. Both Rabbitfur and Amberfur nodded and started back to the warriors' den. Just as they were about to lay down, Rabbitfur whispered, "Tomorrow, I will take you for sure."

When Amberfur was sleeping, she saw a midnight black cat that she had never seen before. Her surroundings consisted of nothing but silver. Silver colored grass, and calm, silver water that was undisturbed. She took a step towards the cat, wondering if it was a StarClan cat. "Who are you?" she asked.

The cat replied with a rough, but soft voice, "I am Windwaker.

"Windwaker? Are you a StarClan cat?" Amberfur asked, feeling encouraged.

"Percisly." Windwaker responded.

"Why have you come to me, not Sharpclaw or Windstar?"m Amberfur asked, confused.

"Friendship is that of which it once was, is shant." Windwaker responded before vanishing, leaving Amberfur alone.

She awoke within moments to find Blacksmoke curled up beside her, his flank pressed against her. Amberfur was carful not to wake him as she got to her feet. She saw the glowing eyes of Rabbitfur. He was already away.  
Amberfur said a faint, short farewell before following Rabbitfur out of the warriors' den. They quickly made their way across the darkened path, ready to leave camp. They slipped out, unnoticed and Rabbitfur made his way towards Barley's Farm.

Amberfur grew suspicious of who Silverfang was, but kept it to herself. As they traveled across the moorlands, Amberfur felt that it was safe to speak. "So who is Silverfang?"

Rabbitfur looked towards her and responded in a quiet voice. "She was the cat who had an abitious heart, full of darkness, but she was the light for WindClan. She was deputy then. ShadowClan had a diffrent leader, Glorystar. Glorystar was a cat of greed. She loved to fight and had caused wars between Clans, just as Shadowstar has done with WindClan. Well one day, Silverfang decided to stop all of the fighting. She killed lorystar nine times in a row."

"But why will no one speak of her?" Amberfur asked, feeling even more confused than before.  
Rabbitur sighed and answered, "She, like I said, was an abitious cat. She lked power just as much. Her past is dispised by all others, except Windstar, for he never knew this part. But Silverfang, a WindCLan cat, quickly left WindClan, saying she was spending a few days up at Barley's Farm. It was all a lie. She went and murdered ShadowCLan's deputy as they were going to Highstones.

"Then, after ShadowClan and found out that-for what they suspected-a rogue had killed their deputy and medicine cat, they killed the two rogues that had been wandering on their territory, suspecting them, but without a trail.

"After that deed, Silverfang traveled to RiverClan. There she told the RiverClan leader-for she had been captured in their territory-that ShadowClan and ThunderClan were coming to attack them, along with WindClan. In the pannic that followed, Silverfang sunk into the elders den that was sperated from the rest, and killed everyone of them. When she noticed that the queens were all out, trying to repair the nursery, she coaxe them into believing that shhe would guard their kits. At first they difbelieved her, but what choice did they have?

"So they agreed, and Silverfang turned on the kits and killed everyone of them, wanting to make WindClan the strongest of Clans. When a queen came in and saw her with the seven dead kits, she attacked Silverfang. Silverfang slew the queen and escaped, destroying the nursery in the process.

"Silverfang went back up to Barley's Farm, not bothering ThunderClan because Greencough had struck their camp. After two days of staying up there, she returned to WindClan, normal as ever, as if nothing had happened. Windstar, who had liked Silverfang, never suspecting her for her deeds, had been on a hunting patrol. WIndClan had been informed while he was away and Silverfang was chased off, sworn to never return, because she would be killed on sight.

"When Windstar returned, he was told that she left on her own free will because no one ever had the heart to tell him. And he still doesn't know. But back then, his name had been Windsorrow." Rabbitfur finished. Amberfur realised that they had reached Highstones by now and looked expectingly at Rabbitfur.

As she looked at him, she saw a perticular glint in his eyes. A glint that scared her, for it was an evil glint. Was this the Rabbitfur she knew? Certainly not! Then it came back to her, friendship is that of which it once was, is shant. Windwaker's voice eoched through her head.  
Rabbitfur was a traitor!


	7. A Traitor Revealed

Chapter 7: A Traitor Revealed  
ShadowClan  
Shadowstar entered RiverClan's camp, knowning that Heartstar wouldn't attack. She approached a RIverClan cat and spoke, "I wish to speak with Heartstar." she requested.  
Her acess was approved and Shadowstar entered Heartstar's den. "What is it you want, ShadowCLan cat?" Heart star spat, her eyes narrowed.

Shadowstar's eyes narrowed as she replied, her voice like vemon, "I want to destroy WindClan before the night is over! And as your equal, I sujest you do not speak to Shadstar that way!" she spat.

Heartstar's gaze turned to anger and then to bemusement, "You want to kill WindClan? What's in it for me?" 

Shadowstar smiled, her paln was working just fine. "You will get half of the territory, and we will personally give you Sunningrocks."

Heartstar's eyes lit up at the thought and she agreed at once. Shadowstar nodded, but Heartstar asked, "Why do you seek to destroy WindClan?"

Shadowstar's eyes darkened, "They killed our deputy and leader, along with our medicine cat, didn't they kill your elders, kits, and a queen?"

Heartstar nodded gravely. "When you put that against them, I will most certainly kill that cat, Windstar personally! After all, he was the dumb cat who loved Silverfang. Curse her name!"

Shadowstar's plan was going a cording to plan, and at this very moment, WIndstar's daughter would meet her fate. She knew why Windstar had protected her above all others. She had the will and the power of StarClan with her and for that, she must be killed before she realizes it! Or they would use her against the others, for ShadowClan would gain ulitimate power. 

WindClan  
---------------------------------------Amberfur--------------------------------------------  
Amberfur backed away from Rabbitfur with great caution, she did not trust this cat anymore. With her fur standing on end, she unsheathed her claws just as she bumped into a cat behind her. Gulping, she turned and stared straight into the eyes of Silverfang.

"Hello, Amberfur." Silverfang's voice was like silk, but it glowed with evil.

Amberfur scrambled away from both cats, but Rabbitfur leapt at her and pinned her. "You! You are StarClan choosen cat! Shadowstar will know what to do with you!" he hissed, swiping his claws across her nose, blood blinding her.

"Let me go!" she wailed despretely.

"You haven't even realized it yet have you?" Silverfang growled, her voice full of laughter.

"Realized what? That you are nothingg but unworthy cats that don't deserve to live under StarClan's rule?" Amberfur spoatr back, Slashing Rabbitfur's belly blindly with her hind claws. She heard him yowl in pain, but he didn't move. Amberfur dug her claws in deeper, hoping to throw him off.

"Why you!" Silverfang snarled, her breath smelling like crowfood, made Amberfur gag. Just as she thought that she'd never get free, Amberfur felt a certain amount of courage and strength bulid within her. She heaved Rabbitfur off and got up blindly. Amberfur raced through the heather, shaking the blood away so she could see once more.

Go to the stream, Amberfur. There you will find protection. came a mytis voice of great honor and courage, skill, and bravery.

"Who are you?" Amberfur asked, in her vision she saw a blue-gray cat, a flame-colored cat, a leapord-spotted cat, and a black and white cat like Windstar running with her.  
We are the older leader of WindClan, ThunderClan, and RiverClan. I am Tallstar, former leader of WindClan.  
And I am Bluestar, former leader of ThunderClan.  
I am Firestar, former leader of ThunderClan.  
And I, the Great Leapordstar, am the former leader of RiverClan.

"You are the cats from the ledgends?" Amberfur asked, instictivly turning to her left, knowing the stream was in that direction.

Yes.

Suddenly Amberfur saw the cats vanish as she reached the stream. "Amberfur! What happened, are you okay?" came Blacksmoke's worried voice.

Amberfur stumbled to him blindingly. "Blacksmoke! Rabbitfur is a traitor! He tried to kill me! They're after me!" she wailed.

Blacksmoke spoke with a firm voice, "I won't let them hurt you!" he snarled.

When he said that, instead of two cats appearing, four did. Dawnflower, Blacktail, Silverfang, and Rabbitfur surrounded them. Blacksmoke pressed against Amberfur and breathed, "If you lay one claw on her, I'll rip you to  
pieces!" he threatened.

"I dought that, grab her!" lacktail yowled. The four cats leapt at Amberfur, two of them bowling her into the grass, the other two fought Blacksmoke.

A loud yowl broke through the night. Windstar followed by Silvereye, Russeteye, Sharpclaw, Mudtail, Weedeye, Gorsetail, and Cloudfoot. They all attacked the four cats and chased them off quickly. Ten against four would get you killed quickly in battle and these cats knew it.  
Windstar watched Rabbitfur and Silverfang go, calling, "If you ever step in our territory again, you will be killed, or chased down and killed!"

He turned to his daughter and mewed, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Amberfur answered.

"Me too." Blacksmoke rasped, picking himself up from the ground.

Sharpclaw came forward. "I don't think you are alright. We must get back to camp so I can look at those wounds."

"I would appricate that." Blacksmoke laughed.  
Windstar looked at the black warrior and blinked with thanks. He felt gulity that he had thought that Blacksmoke had been the traitor. It was clear that Amberfur and Blacksmoke loved one another, and niether were murderous.


End file.
